terrytoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gandy Goose
Gandy Goose is a Terrytoons cartoon character created by Paul Terry, he is a wide eyed and kind character, however he is also not too bright, in fact sometimes he could be very stupid, and so of course this would often lead to him from getting into jam after jam. Background Not much info is known as to why he was created, however what we do know is that his first appearance was "Gandy the Goose" ''in 1938. He started to be frequently paired up with Sourpuss, a cat, beginning in the 1939 short "G-Man Jitters". Voiced by composer and orchestral arranger Arthur Kay (1881-1969), Gandy's voice was an imitation of comedian Ed Wynn. Their surreal adventures often showcase extended dreams, book ended by coarse bedroom arguments. In 1941, Kay left the role of the character, and so for the remainder of Gandy's time in theaters he was voiced instead by Tom Morrison. Gandy Goose appeared in a total of 48 cartoons, the last being "Barnyard Actor"'' in 1955. Gandy Goose and Sourpuss also appeared in comic books, beginning in 1942 and lasting until 1964. Starting out published by Timely Comics, Gandy Goose was a regular feature in such titles as Terry-Toons Comics and Mighty Mouse, as well as the superhero titles Young Allies and Captain America Comics. In 1947, St. John Publications took over the licensing of Terrytoons characters; Gandy Goose continued to appear in Terry-Toons Comics and Mighty Mouse as well as Dinky Duck, Heckle and Jeckle, and his own self-titled series, which ran four issues from Mar. 1953 to Nov. 1953. Gandy Goose appeared in issues of Dell Comics' New Terrytoons ''title in the early 1960s and then in ''Mighty Mouse when it was being published by Western Publishing. His latest appearance was in Mighty Mouse The New Adventures. In the series, he was thawed out of ice after 43 years and had to adjust to living in the 1980s. He starts looking for Sourpuss and eventually reunites with him as orchestrated by Mighty Mouse. Gandy and Sourpuss are also implied to be in a romantic relationship. Filmography 1938 * Gandy The Goose * Goose Flies High * Doomsday * The Frame-Up 1939 * G-Man Jitters * A Bully Romance * Barnyard Baseball * Hook, Line And Sinker * The Hitchhiker 1940 * It Must Be Love * The Magic Pencil 1941 * Fishing Made Easy * The Home Guard * The One Man Navy * Slap Happy Hunters * Flying Fever 1942 * Sham Battle Shenanigans * Lights Out * Tricky Business * The Outpost * Tire Trouble * Night Life In The Army 1943 * Camouflage * Somewhere In Egypt * Aladdin's Lamp 1944 * The Frog And The Princess * Gandy Goose In The Ghost Town * Carmen's Veranda * Gandy's Dream Girl 1945 * Post War Inventions * Fishermen's Luck * Mother Goose Nightmare * Aesops Fables: The Mosquito * Who's Who In The Jungle * The Exterminator 1946 * Fortune Hunters * It's All In The Stars * The Golden Hen * Peace-Time Football 1947 * Mexican Baseball 1948 * Gandy Goose And The Chipper Chipmunk 1949 * Dingbat Land * The Covered Pushcart 1950 * Dream Walking * Wide Open Space * Comic Book Land 1951 * Song Of Erin * Spring Fever 1955 * Barnyard Actor Legacy Gandy Goose is one of the longest running characters TerryToons created, while other characters had been created before him, very few actually stuck around nearly as long, as he had a 18 year career. And with one of his shorts, "Carmen's Veranda", being considered a masterpiece among animation fans it is quite clear that while he may not be as well known as Mighty Mouse or Heckle and Jeckle, he has left his mark on animated history, just goes to show that what's good for the goose is good for a gander. Notes • In his debut cartoon "Gandy the Goose" in 1938, Gandy was originally named "Willy". • The cartoon "Spring Fever" in 1951 is the color remake of "Gandy the Goose" from 1938. • Some people said Gandy Goose appeared in Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988), but that's not the case as animation expert Trevor Thompson said "People say he's in the movie, but I don't think that's the case because if he was, someone SOMEWHERE would've posted a screen grab. What I think is actually happening is that people are confusing him with Gus Goose. I'm fairly certain that there weren't ANY Terrytoons in WFRR." So he is not in the film. • Gandy Goose started to be frequently paired up with Sourpuss from 1939 to 1950, as Sourpuss' final cartoon was in "Dream Walking". • Gandy Goose is the third Terrytoons character to be created by Paul Terry, the first being Farmer Al Falfa in 1930, and the second being Kiko the Kangaroo in 1936. Gallery Opening Title Cards GandyTitle.jpg Pw1.jpg gandy_goose.jpg Images Cartoons-227.jpg|Gandy Goose Chinese.jpg Glass.jpg 5dac269c48faca8ad05b0d299b90f2c1.jpg|Gandy Goose Animation Model Sheet from "Sham Battle Shenanigans (1942)" Gandy Model Sheet.jpg External links * Gandy Goose Cartoon Filmography at The Big Cartoon Database * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0148203/ Gandy the Goose], 1938 cartoon (the first animation where this character was featured) Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Characters created by Paul Terry